


your sweet caress won't do

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [325]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Ignored Safeword, Impregnation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth promises Annette a night that will rid her of all her worries.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [325]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	your sweet caress won't do

Byleth has been an important person to Annette since he came to teach at the academy, and she has come to look up to him a lot, and rely on him for encouragement. He seems to be the only person who really understands how hard she works, and appreciates everything that she does. And since she feels so neglected by her father, the reason that she has been working so hard, it really does make everything a lot more bearable for her, and makes it easy for him to get his hooks in her.

So when she accidentally admits to having a crush on him, he is quick to take advantage of that, and the two of them enter into a secret relationship, one that she values as much as the validation that she gets from him. At times, he is a little intense, but she attributes that to the age difference, and to the fact that she is still inexperienced in such things. Overall, she is happy with him, and happy with the extra attention that he gives her.

When she is stressed with studying, he is always there to support her, and after stressing herself to her wit’s end with exams, he says that she deserves to unwind now that the exams are over. And the remedy for the stress that he suggests is that she give herself over to him entirely for an evening, letting him take care of her every sexual need, trusting him entirely to do whatever he wants. In a word, he suggests something even more intense than what the two of them have been doing so far, and Annette is not sure about that at all.

“It’s alright,” he says, sensing her worries before she even voices them. “I won’t do anything that is too far for you. We can set a safeword, and if you feel like things are going too far, you can say that. That way, I’ll know that you’re genuinely asking for me to stop, and that it isn’t some part of a roleplay, or anything like that.”

“A safeword?” she asks, but even as she says it, she has already started to feel better about it. If Byleth is willing to do something like that, then he must know that she is still new to a lot of this, and he must be concerned with how comfortable she is. “What would it be?”

“How about something easy to remember? Just say Saint Seiros, and I’ll know that things are going too far for you,” Byleth replies. “Otherwise we can have all the fun you want. Of course, I’m sure you will like everything I have planned for you. I know what you like, after all.”

He is probably right. Even when things have been intense, even a little too rough for her, she has always found herself liking it, in the end. Byleth has a way of setting her mind at ease, no matter how worried that she may be, and that is what makes it so easy for her to trust him, so easy for her to go along with everything that he suggests and so, she agrees to his intense session, hoping that it really will help ease her mind, just like he promises that it will.

~X~

The next evening, she arrives at his room, just like she was instructed to. In the fireplace, the fire roars, making the room feel perfectly cozy, a nice, romantic setting. She can see a poker resting inside of it, not sure what that is for, but forgets it as soon as Byleth welcomes her, saying, “Let’s get you out of those clothes so we can get started. You remember the safeword, don’t you?”

“Saint Seiros,” she replies.

“Good girl,” he praises her, and she feels a stab of arousal. “From here on out, you just say that if you want me to stop.” With that, he helps her undress, before lifting his hand. “I’ve learned a special spell for tonight, one that will increase your pleasure tenfold. Shall I cast it on you?”

Annette wastes no time in nodding, seeing no reason to turn something like that. More pleasure is always better, and he places his hand on her chest as he murmurs an incantation. A burst of heat spreads through her, already pleasant, and she has no idea what she has gotten herself into. As well read as she may be, there are certain texts, banned from the Church that she would never be able to get her hands on, texts that Byleth obtained through certain shady merchants.

The spell that he has cast on her is not what she thinks it is, but Annette has no way of knowing that, having never read any books about fertility spells. She just accepts everything at face value, trusting Byleth just as she always has.

At first, things start out simple, with Byleth groping and caressing her, playing with her small breasts and fingering her gently to get her ready for him. She is certainly turned on, sure that that is the spell at work, and she is willing to completely give into all of this pleasure. With Byleth in control of her, she has nothing to worry about, and even if she starts to get worried, she has a way to get him to stop, to make sure that he knows that she is serious.

Byleth lays her back on his bed, and undresses himself then, his erection prominent as he moves to get on top of her. She bites her lip, trembling from how much she wants him, spreading her legs to welcome him. With one swift motion, he pushes into her, holding nothing back and making her wince a bit from how sudden he is. But she is used to him being a little rough, and she wants him badly enough that it is not a problem, and instead, she clings to him, to let him fuck her as he wishes.

His aggressive thrusts leave her moaning for him, eager for more, and she is no longer worried at all about this. If this is all he is going to do to her, then this really will help her relieve her stress, just like he promised her that it would. She should not doubt him so much, not when he has done so much to help her learn and grow, her ideal teacher.

He pins her hands above her head as he pounds into her, and she squeaks, writhing beneath him. His grip is so tight that she starts to worry about him leaving bruises, and she wonders if she should say something about that or not. She does like having him hold her down, and it feels good, even if it hurts a little bit. Byleth being rough is nothing new, and not entirely unwelcome, even when she is not so sure about things.

But he seems to sense the problem, asking, “Is it too much? Am I holding you too tight?”

“It’s alright…I like it…” she whimpers, but he shakes his head.

“No, no, I can tell it’s hurting you. Here, I have a better idea.” All at once, he drops her wrists and stops thrusting, leaving her whining because she wants more. “Don’t worry, I’m just stopping for a second. I have something to make it even easier for you.” As he pulls out of her, she is left panting, watching him only to find that he is bringing rope, which leaves her uneasy.

“I don’t know about this…” she starts to say. Having him hold her down is one thing, but having him tie her up seems like something else entirely, like it might be a little further than she is willing to go, and it makes her nervous to give him that much power.

“Now, now, Annette, I know you better than that,” he scolds her. “Aren’t you good enough with your magic that you could burn through ropes without expending any energy at all?”

“I…I suppose you’re right about that,” she admits, but she still does not feel convinced. “But why would I have to burn through them? I thought that…”

“Naturally, there’s the safeword, but I thought you already knew about that. You seemed concerned even beyond that, so I just wanted to remind you that even if I tied you up, you would be free to break away on your own,” he explains, and she supposes that makes sense. Really, she is not sure why she is so worried at all, not when the safeword is in place. Not only is she able to break out if she needs to, but she should have no reason to doubt that Byleth will stop if she only asks him to.

And so, she lets him bind her wrists, believing his claims that this will also help her relax, even as it makes her feel a little more nervous. Ultimately, she does not want to upset him by turning down his offer, because it would be like telling him directly that she does not trust him, and she does! She really does, it’s just…she doesn’t know what causes her to hesitate, but she knows that she does not want to upset Byleth, and she lets him loosely bind her hands above her head, before he pushes into her again, a little bit rougher this time, as he resumes fucking her.

Something seems to have shifted in his demeanor, because he fucks her even harder than before, grunting as he makes her squeak and whimper. She looks off to the side, not sure what it is about the look on his face, but it makes her feel like something is off, like she might have done something wrong, even though she has only done what he told her to do.

Reaching down, he grabs her by the cheeks, snapping her face back to the side as he squeezes her hard enough that her cheeks hurt. “ _Look_ at me, Annette,” he orders her. “What do you think you’re doing looking away?”

“I’m sorry,” she says, or at least that is what she tries to say, but she can hardly speak coherently with him squishing her cheeks like this. He tightens his grip and jostles her face, shaking it from side to side before he lets go, and she is not sure if she should tell him that that really hurt.

With his hands free to not pin her, he is able to grab her face like that, and now she misses him pinning her, because at least that was something that she signed up for. Already, she has started to think about trying to escape, about how she could burn her way through if she needed to, about how she needs to just say those words, and that he should stop, he promised he would.

But won’t he be mad at her if she wants him to stop this soon?

She should be able to handle this. He promised her she would probably not even need the safeword, so it is silly of her to act like she might need it now. This is nothing compared to what he could be doing to her, and that is supposed to serve as a comfort to her. Instead, it makes her wonder just what she will have to endure, and if she can even handle it.

Byleth’s hand comes down hard on her cheek, slapping her hard enough that her head snaps to the side, and then he is squishing her cheeks again, forcing her to look at him. She does not even know what she did to deserve that this time, or if he is just messing with her for fun. Is this the part that is supposed to relieve all of her stress?

Why does he seem to enjoy hurting her so much, like this is what he has always wanted?

It is not even possible for her to spend very long dwelling on this, because she is soon distracted with the way his hand lights up, charging some sort of spell. Her eyes widen, wondering if he is going to refresh the pleasure spell from earlier. Though she had felt good at first, her nerves have quickly overridden whatever effect it may have had on her, and she wonders, if he does this, if it might make her enjoy even the pain. Is that his plan? To make her enjoy the pain so that she does not complain that he is hurting her?

But even though she is unfamiliar with the magic, she can tell that this spell is different even before he touches her. Once he touches her, though, it is clear just how different it is, as a burst of pain shoots through her, so intense that it makes her scream, and Byleth moans, fucking her harder and faster, clearly enjoying every second of her struggle. And just as soon as the pain shoot through her, a burst of pleasure follows it, confusing her body so much, and leaving her moaning pathetically.

“See, you love it,” Byleth murmurs. “I thought you might…I mean, you haven’t asked me to stop, anyway.”

She hasn’t asked him to stop, mostly out of fear that she is going to upset him somehow, because she has not endured enough. If he thinks that she is weak because she asked for a way out when he thought that he was not doing much at all, then what if he does not want her anymore? She does not want to upset him, does not want to risk losing him, because she has no idea what she will do if she does not have Byleth in her corner, supporting her and taking care of her, paying attention to her when no one else does.

Annette needs this, and that is why she endures it. He slaps her again, because she does not answer him, and she chokes out, “Yes, I love it,” just to satisfy him, even though she does not know how she feels. When he casts the spell again, she is left writhing in pain and then writhing in pleasure, but she is not even sure if she loves that part. It just leaves her confused, her body not knowing how to react.

Sometimes he will slap her without any reason, or squish her cheeks and shake her face around, and after a few shots of the spell, she will feel the same burst of pleasure after these small acts, like he is training her to associate her pleasure with the pain. She realizes that is exactly what he is doing, and she is starting to get scared now, not sure how much she can endure, not sure if she can endure this at all. She loves him, she does not want to lose him, but she does not want _this_ , never wanted anything like this.

Byleth stops fucking her again, and she thinks it is because he is getting close, that he is pulling out to come. He always does, because they do not want to take risks that might get them exposed, or mess up her plans in school, but rather than coating her stomach in his seed, he gets off of her and says, “Stay right there,” as he crosses the room, heading for the fireplace.

To her horror, he takes the poker from the fireplace, and she is able to see it for what it is now- a brand. Realization dawns on her all at once as he walks towards her, and she starts screaming frantically, “Saint Seiros! Saint Seiros!” Even as she screams, her magic flares to life, burning away the ropes all at once, reflexively granting her escape, but she just lets her hands drop to her sides, watching him with horrified eyes.

Byleth just keeps walking towards her, and she starts sobbing, “Saint Seiros, Saint Seiros! Professor, _please_ , I really mean it, I can’t do this! Saint Seiros!” He looks down at her for a moment, but shakes his head, and she needs to get up, she needs to run away. She has burned the ropes away, and he is not doing what he promised, not stopping even though she said the safeword, so she is justified in running away, but she is too afraid of what might happen to her if she attempts to escape, and by then, it is too late.

He pushes the brand against her stomach, and the pain is like nothing she has ever felt before, leaving her screaming and crying so loud, but it will not be enough to reach anyone else. Byleth has long since started casting spells on his room so that no noise can escape, after finding out how noisy of a lover that she is. Tonight, it serves another purpose, and Annette is left screaming and sobbing for no one else to hear, while Byleth burns a mark into her. The pain remains long after he has pulled it back, and there is no burst of pleasure this time; he was not able to train her that well in such a short amount of time.

Annette is left trembling, sniffling and trying to regain her composure, and it is some time before she can look down and see what he has burned into her. It is his crest, a symbol to remind her that she belongs to him, that she is always going to belong to him. Even if she were to try and escape now, she will always have this mark, will never be able to escape from what they have done. She can feel herself breaking, as she finally looks back up at the professor that she has loved and trusted so much, the only man she thought she could depend on. When she sees the expression on his face, she finds that she hardly recognizes him.

“There we go,” he says, and even his voice sounds unfamiliar, or maybe her senses are just hazy. She has felt close to passing out a few times, the pain nearly too much for her to bear, and now she is completely exhausted. “Now you’re all mine, no question about it. See, Annette? You don’t have to worry or stress anymore, because you don’t have to worry about anything other than being mine. Now, let’s finish the job.”

He does not have to tie her up this time, does not even try to. Annette is too weak and too afraid to try and run away from him now, and Byleth has made it clear enough that she belongs to him. He has left a permanent mark on her flesh to symbolize that, and it still burns, still hurts to much, reminding her that she really is his, that there is nothing she can do to change that.

Naturally, he is rough as he pushes back into her, and gets right into the swing of things without wasting any time, fucking her hard and fast, groaning as he uses her body to his heart’s content. Annette knows better than to try and tell him that he is hurting her, that she does not like this anymore. She has already tried that, already tried the word that he _promised_ would be enough to get him to stop, and he had ignored it, had kept going like it did not matter.

Because it didn’t, and it doesn’t, and nothing that she has to say on the subject matters to him, not at all. She was too blind to see that before now, too happy that she had someone to care about her to question his true intentions, and he had done a good job hiding them, never letting slip that he had a darker side hidden just below the surface, waiting for a chance to be let out. He waited until it was too late for her to get away, and then he struck, and now, she has his mark on her, so she will always have to do everything that he says. If she tries to get away from him, there will be no hiding what they have done together, what she was willing to do with her teacher, all because he paid attention to her.

She feels almost numb now, barely even noticing how hard he fucks her, the pain not really registering to her anymore. When he slaps her, she just takes it, and when he casts his pain and pleasure spell, she just barely reacts. Byleth does not seem to care anymore, though; it seems like he has something more important on his mind, something that she can’t figure out just from looking at him, and her head is too fuzzy for her to try and work out what he could be thinking. She does not know what his goal is as he fucks her until he speaks up and tells her himself.

“I’m not going to pull out this time, Annette,” he murmurs, punctuating his sentence with a rough thrust.

“What?” This wakes her up, at least a little bit. “But you can’t, if you…if you don’t, you might…” It is hard for her to even speak right now, and Byleth gives her a half-smile.

“Knocking you up is the _goal_ , Annette. Why else would I have cast a fertility spell on you? It was cute, the way you believed it would enhance your pleasure, and then never questioned the fact that everything felt the same as ever,” he replies, so offhandedly that it sounds as if he is discussing the weather, not fucking her senseless and threatening to impregnate her.

“But…but, school, I have to…”

“I already told you that the only thing you have to worry about now is being mine.”

“But then everyone-”

“Yes, Annette, everyone is going to know that you’re a little slut, willing to spread her legs for the first man to pay attention to you. That your daddy issues are so bad you let your own teacher knock you up, that you willingly let him brand you and turn you into his property. Everyone is going to know just how pathetic you are, so pathetic that you actually _wanted_ all of this.”

“But I…but I didn’t! I didn’t want this!” she sobs, and she is met with a cruel laugh.

“I know that. But it sure looks like you did.”

Her trust in Byleth has been completely shattered, and everything that she thought that they shared counts for nothing. He has become someone terrifying, someone that she wants to run away from, someone that she would do anything to get away from, and yet he has become someone that she _has_ to rely on now, even though she can think of nothing that she wants less. Annette is trapped, and she is going to be ruined, even further than she already has been. She is going to lose everything that she has worked to build, and she is losing it all to the man she thought she loved, the man she thought loved her in a way no one else could.

Annette is going to lose everything, and now Byleth, this Byleth that she does not know and could never love, is all that she has. What choice does she have but to give into him, letting him come inside of her, letting him pump her full of his seed, letting him do everything just as he wants? Rejecting him is probably futile, and even if she does, then she will definitely be left with nothing. No one else is going to want anything to do with her, once the truth of her relationship with the professor gets out.

“Good girl,” he says, once he has recovered from his climax. He can see the resignation in her face, can tell that she has completely given up. And somewhere inside of her, his praise still triggers a bit of excitement in her. It still makes her a little happy, even knowing all that she does, to hear him call her a good girl.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
